Nothing Gold Can Stay
by cycathewise
Summary: What does it mean to be empty? When Sora has a nightmare and it pulls him to the darkness will Riku be able to bring him back? RxS Friendship or love: Still undecided. First fic! R&R!
1. nothing gold can stay

Author's note: Yay! Finally I can submit my first fic! I'm so happy! Personal I have no idea were this story will go but I'll make up stuff as I go along. Oh, btw Nothing Gold Can Stay is a Robert Frost poem that I liked don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; if I did I would be the happiest person in this world! I also don't own Robert Frosts: Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Nothing gold can stay**

Sora's POV

"_Empty…all is empty"_

"_What?" _

"_Do you feel anything?"_

"…_no…" _

"_Then you are empty"_

_ Sora stood at the dock of destiny islands staring out at the ocean dressed in his normal outfit of black shirt and pants with lots of buckles. All was calm, quiet… yet something was wrong. The waves made no sound as they hit the dock, the trees seemed mute for they didn't make a sound as they swayed in the wind blew, the seagulls didn't squawk as they flew in the orange sky. _

_ Sora didn't feel anything. It was like the world tuned out, leaving a disturbing silence._

"_Who are you," said Sora to the silent world. "What do you want?"_

"…_empty…empty…empty…" The voice seemed to be fading._

"_Wait! Please!" Sora called in vain._

_ Suddenly without a warning something struck Sora. Losing his balance Sora fell over the edge of the dock, hitting the water, but it didn't make a sound. The first thing he noticed was that he didn't feel the water. It was like falling into nothingness. A jolt of fear went through him as he tried to surface, but before he got his head out of the water and hand grabbed him roughly by the collar and shoved him back down. Panicking Sora thrashed around trying to break the grip of the thing, but it was too strong. After a couple of minutes Sora's lungs begged for air as he fought to break he iron grip. He began to grow tired and his struggle weakened. _

"_Someone! Please help!" His mind screamed._

"_No help for you keybearer" Said the voice that he heard before. It sounded mocking and amused. _

"_No!"_

_ Sora couldn't hold his breath any longer. Releasing the air from his lungs he began to swallow water involuntarily. But he didn't feel the water it just went in. _

"_No! No," Everything started to dim. "…no…"_

Sora jolted awake in his bed his eye filled with fear, but relaxed as he saw the familiar surroundings of his room. Sora was never the tidy person so many things lay scattered on the ground: shirts, shorts, paper, books, and even some of yesterday's peanut butter and jelly snack.

Letting out a sigh of relief Sora plopped back down on his pillow and rubbed his temples.

"Just a dream," He assured himself "a scary dream"

He lay there for a while trying to fall back asleep, but after a few minutes Sora faced the facts that there was no way he was going back to sleep with that dream in his head replaying over and over again. Looking at the clock on his nightstand he was surprised at what it said: 5:49 am (way too early). He looked out the window to see that the sun hadn't even come up yet. Heaving himself out of bed Sora walked out of his room to the hallway.

Unlike his room the rest of the house was clean, thanks to Sora's mom. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge Sora started his day like any other, with a bowl of cereal.

While silently snacking on his breakfast Sora reviewed what had happened two years back: getting the keyblade, defeating heartless, seeing new world, fighting with Organization XIII. Finding Kairi and Riku, his two best friends, and fighting with Donald and Goofy. Defeating Xemnas and returning to the islands.

Since then all was calm, not a care in the world. No heartless, no Organization XIII, no problems.

Sighing Sora ate the last of the cereal and quietly placed the bowl in the sink. Hoping he didn't wake his mom, Sora left the house and walked around the town. Letting his mind wander Sora closed his sapphire eyes and hummed an odd tune.

After a couple of minutes Sora opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself at the docks. As usual his boats, along with the others, were tied to the docks. Sora looked out to the ocean and stared at the island that he spent most of his time on. After a few moments he climbed in to his boat and rowed to the islands.

Riku's POV

'Bright…too bright…' thought Riku as he lay in his bed. Opening his turquoise eyes a crack he swore and covered his face with the pillow. Staying like that for another ten minutes until the phone rang. At first he let it ring then groaned and sat up to answer it.

"What?" Riku answered rudely, it was far too early to call.

"Riku? Is that you?" Said a concerned voice from the phone, clearly Kairi's.

"The one and only," Riku said smirking "what's the big idea of calling this early?"

"Early? Riku, have you checked your clock? Its 9:10"

"See? Early. If you'll excuse me I'm going back to bed."

"Wait Riku," Kairi said with alarm in her voice "have you see Sora today?"

"No, why?" He said with some interest.

"Well, no one has seen him and his mom doesn't know where he is"

Riku rolled his eyes, typical Kairi behavior. If she didn't know where everyone was she panicked.

"Have you checked the island?"

"…"

"I take that as a no," Riku chuckled "I'm sure he just left earlier than usual don't sweat it"

"OK Riku," Kairi said with a giggle "now get off your bum-bum and go to the island"

With that she hung up leaving Riku to stare dumbfounded at the phone. After a few seconds he shook his head and placed the phone back in its original place.

"I guess I'm off to destiny islands" He sighed as he went into his room to change in his room.

Riku's house was bigger than Sora's, but a lot less clean. Riku's parents were always away on business trips so he was left alone in the house. Most of the time he was at Destiny island with Sora and Kairi, talking or racing on the warm and sandy beaches. His two best friends were basically were his family he was around them so much.

Passing his hand through his hair he let out a sigh and stepped out the door into the bright sunshine. At this time of day the town streets were filled with adults and children talking or playing. Walking down to the dock Riku untied his boat and began his way through the water to the small island that held many memories.

Sora's POV

Sora didn't know how long he sat on the paopu tree staring at the ocean lost in thought. He watched the sunrise and the sky turn from black to orange to sky blue. The wind ruffled his loose clothing and spiky chocolate hair as he released a long sigh and closed his eyes. He liked the calm quiet life, but he felt strange. Like something was missing and was just beyond his reach. Like an endless… emptiness.

Sora sat up eyes filled with surprise. Empty? Sora looked up to the sky and recollected the dream the seemed to happen ages ago.

"_Empty…all is empty" _

"_Do you feel anything?" _

"_Than you are empty"_

Sora shook his head to clear it but it kept replaying in his mind. Groaning he lay back down on the tree and cursed his head for making up stupid dreams.

Summoning the keyblade he inspected it. It was the kingdom key his first keyblade he ever got. It had the yellow handle that connected to the shiny metal blade with the crown shaped end. A small Mickey Mouse keychain that dangled down glinted in the morning rays. Breaking his gaze from the keyblade Sora turned his eyes toward a single squawking seagull and smiled. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the calls of the gull.

Distance squawking was heard then silence.

"Huh?" Sora said in shock as he snapped open his eyes.

He wasn't imagining things the world had truly muted. He jumped of the tree and ran to the edge of the small cliff, keyblade still in hand. No sound, nothing.

"_Empty…empty…"_ an eerie voice called.

"What?" Sora whispered

As soon as the words left his lips something struck his skull from behind causing him to fall over the edge and he hit the water. But as soon as the object hit his head everything came back. The gulls started calling, the waves splashed, and the sound of laughing. Laughing?

The water in which Sora hit was only knee deep so his head hit the bottom of the sand. Lifting his head in pain he spat out the water and held his head. And glared at the cliff from which he fell from. Just as he suspected there was Riku, laughing so hard tears were in his eyes.

"And hello to you to Riku," Sora hissed at the laughing teen.

"Hey Sora," Riku said wiping his eyes "How's the water?"

"Cold and wet" Sora said acidly.

Sora climbed the latter up to the cliff again and pouted at Riku. Riku acknowledged him with a smug smile.

"Aw, is Sora sore?" Riku mockingly cooed to the wet teen.

Sora answered with bopping Riku with his keyblade then climbing back on the tree, still pouting.

"Hehe," Riku chuckled holding the place where Sora smacked him "But really, Sora why so early Kairi was worried"

"Just thinking" Sora whispered, once again his mind went back to the silent world. 'What happen back there?'

"Thinking? You?" Riku mocked "The apocalypse is coming"

Sora didn't answer he just stared of into space.

Riku POV

Riku stared at his friend, trying to read his expression, but gave up and leaned against the paopu tree. The smiled as he review of what he had just done.

When Riku tied his boat to the dock he instantly walked to the Paopu Island just out of habit. He was surprised when he saw Sora lying on the tree with eyes closed. He looked content, keyblade at hand. Riku was surprised when he saw the other teens eyes snap open and look around like something had hit him, then hop off the tree and run to the edge of the cliff.

Riku walked up to the bridge and called him.

"Sora!"

But the teen ignored him and continued to stare at the ocean. Offended he glared at Sora. Riku then realized that it was the perfect time to surprise Sora. Picking up a rock he aimed it at Sora's spiky hair, and threw it as hard as he could.

Just as he threw it Sora mumbled something inaudible. When the rock connected with Sora's head the teen lost balance and fell over the edge. This caused Riku to break out into laughter. He held his sides because he couldn't stop laughing. It caused him to laugh more when Sora came out of the water sopping wet.

'Sweet, sweet revenge' Riku thought as he brought his gaze away from the ocean.

"What are you thinking about?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" Sora jolted back to reality and stared at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Riku asked again slowly.

"Oh, just a dream" Sora said curtly.

"What kind of dream?"

"A weird one"

"Such as?"

Sora just shrugged. Finding that he wasn't going to get much out of him, Riku let it go. After a few moments of silence Sora asked an odd question.

"Riku do you know what it means to be empty?"

"Empty?"

"Ya, empty"

Riku just shrugged not knowing how to answer that question. 'Where did that come from?' he thought. By the way Sora was acting he hoped his friend was alright.


	2. Future dreams

Author's note: Yay! Chapter 2 is you and running! Oh, btw is it normal not to see your stories on the website when you're not logged on? This chappy has a lot of dreams in it! Anyway in this chap. there is bloody throw up! (Not graphic eww!) Enjoy!

Declaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

**Future Dreams**

Sora's POV

"Sora! Dinnertime!" Called Sora's mother from the kitchen

"Coming!" Sora called back climbing out of bed and dashing out of his room.

Coming to a stop in the kitchen he smiled at the familiar lady in a blue apron, jeans, and a white t-shirt.

"Hi mom! What's tonight's dinner?"

"Spaghetti with a side of fries and mash potatoes"

"Cheers!"

The lady turned around with a large smile on her face. Sora's mother, whose name was Selene, had long chocolate hair like Sora that when down to her shoulder, she was baby faced and thin, and always overprotective of her only son, unlike Sora she had green eyes.

Where Sora got his sky blue eyes were probably from his father. Although Sora never met him most people say that he likes like him. He had his spiky hair, blue eyes, and grin. He also had his loyalty and rambunctious attitude.

From what he heard Sora's father and mother were in deep love. They would do every thing together: Spelunking, skydiving, sailing, exc. But when Selene got pregnant with Sora, his father was just left her to fend for herself and the baby. Selene was so distraught that at first she said that she would get rid of the child the moment it was born and search for him.

But when Sora was born Selene's heart melted when she saw that he liked just like her love. She gave up on her dream to find the man and settled down with Sora at Destiny Islands.

Sora always felt bad for being the reason why his mother lost her man, but Selene only shook her head when he apologized. It was worse when Sora came home after disappearing for two year. His mother thought he was just like his father and left her mess, her hair was matted, she was dangerously thin, but what was worse was that he caused her to look that way.

After a few months Selene was healthy again and for a few months she didn't let Sora out of her sight.

"So," Selene started "Why did you leave so early this morning? I was worried"

"Um… just a dream" Sora answered truthfully

Selene just nodded, knowing that pushing Sora was a no-no. They sat in silence as they ate. When they finished Sora washed the dishes and trudged up the stairs and to his room.

Sora sighed and plopped on his bed and closed his sapphire eyes. Even thought it was early Sora was tired and he soon fell asleep without a thought of what happened that day.

"_Empty…empty"_ A quiet voice echoed in his room.

Riku's POV

'Never have I seen Sora so quiet in my life' Riku thought as he brushed his teeth. 'Maybe he's sick or something… What does it mean to be empty? What kind of a question is that?'

Spitting the paste out Riku stepped out of the bathroom that was connected to his room. Changing in his pajamas (plain blue) he hopped on his bed and turned his radio on. For a while he lay there listening to his radio and thought. His parents as usual were still at work leaving him alone at the house.

Looking at his clock he decided it was still early and walked to his phone.

'I wonder if Sora's up for talking.' He paused in mid-step and shook his head.

Sora. Not in a mood to talk? Absurd! To even think that was a big mistake.

Dialing on the phone he waited as the phone ringed.

"Hello?" Said a feminine voice.

"Miss Mikasho? This is Riku."

"Oh, Riku! Were you calling for Sora?"

"Yes ma'am"

"I'm sorry Riku, but Sora's fell asleep a while ago"

"Oh," Riku said disappointed "Well I'm sorry for troubling you"

"No need to be sorry Riku, I'll tell Sora that you called ok?

"Alright goodnight Ma'am"

Hanging up the phone Riku sighed. 'Well I'll talk to him tomorrow'

Climbing back to bed Riku turned the light off.

Sora's POV

"_Empty…empty"_

_Sora sat straight up in his bed. _

"_Empty…empty"_

_The voice came from the hall, behind the close door of his room. For some reason Sora's room looked darker then usual, more sinister and evil. A chill when down his spine as Sora stood up hesitantly. An eerie light from the hallway shown from the crack on the bottom of Sora's door like it was daring him to come out._

"_Empty…all is empty" _

_With all his will Sora crossed the room and put a hand on the knob. The knob was ice cold which caused Sora the reel back in surprise. After a few will thoughts flashed in his head he once again grabbed the knob. Hesitantly he turned the knob, as soon as he did the light under his door faded. Pushing on the door he peeked out, what he saw was frightening. The once straight hall was now a little twisted as if it was being wringed like a towel. On the carpet there were dark red stains that were still wet. Sounds of something being moved around came from the bottom of the stairs._

"_Mom?" Sora called his voice like a squeak._

_The shuffling continued. Very slowly Sora walked down the hall, very careful to avoid the red stains, to the top of the stairs._

"_Mom?" _

_Shuffle, shuffle.._

"_Mom this isn't funny…really…"_

_Shuffle, shuffle…_

_Summoning the keyblade Sora slowly took a step down the stairs. Looking down he noticed that the stains proceeded down the stairs and lead down to the kitchen. Taking slow steps he eventually got to the bottom of the stairs. Looking around the living room Sora saw that the stains were everywhere. Everything was overturned: paintings were on the ground, glass lay shattered on the carpet, furniture toppled over. _

"_Empty… all is empty" Came a voice for the kitchen._

_Most of the stains were on the bottom of the door, crimson was smeared on the door in the shapes of…hands? Walking over to the door he placed his hand on the knob, but pulled back and looked at his hand. Red all over his hand, if his heart wasn't about to explode now he would be amazed. Gathering his courage Sora opened the door, and then sucked in his breath. _

_ The room was a mess. Knifes lay on the ground and the table was crimson with slits in it, the tile was covered in blood, but that was not what scared Sora. There on the floor was the body of his mother. _

**(Warning! Graphic!)**

_His mother was covered in so much blood that her shirt was plastered to her body. She was stabbed so many times that it was hard to tell who she was. Her mouth was open with a trickle of blood coming out of it. Her eyes were glazed over and bloodshot. Her hair was dirty red color and matted on the side of her head. It was obvious that the way she was murdered was very painful and long-lasting. _

**(Ok it's over!)**

"_Mom!" Sora shouted and ran to her side. _

_Shaking her lifeless body in hope that she would speak to him, but it was hopeless she was gone. Sora began to cry. He dropped his keyblade and went to an all out cry-my-eyes-out session. _

"_You're pitiful"_

_Sora shot up and looked at the direction of the voice in astonishment. There leaning against the wall was the mirror image of himself._

"_You're so pitiful that I can't help but laugh" His mirror self said chuckling._

_The image was dressed in a black outfit that had metal plates on the shoulders. On the shirt was black with a symbol of the heartless on his chest. He was wearing black shorts that had metal that padded his knees. His shirt and pants were covered in blood._

"_W-Who are you?" Sora asked meekly._

"_Me?" The image pointed to himself "I'm you"_

"_N-no!" Sora shouted "I would never do this! Ever!"_

"_Ah, but you just did."_

"_No"_

"_I guess I need to convince you" His image sighed summoning a keyblade._

_The images blade was like the dark side of the keyblade Ultima. It had the same wiry design but it was black and purple, it also dripped with crimson blood. _

"_Let me show you how empty you are" The image said with a grin of a mad man._

Riku's POV

"_Wow" It was all that Riku could say._

_He was on Destiny Island beaches; the sun was setting which basked Riku and all things around him in an orange light. He was wearing the same clothing that he had on when he visited the island that morning. _

"_Empty…" _

"_What! Who's there!" Riku shouted summoning his keyblade (what's its name again?). _

"_Riku…" Said a voice he knew oh so well._

"_Sora?" _

_ Sora was standing in the water about knee high. His back was turned to Riku so he couldn't see his face. Riku could have sworn that Sora wasn't there a few seconds ago._

"_Sora!" He called out to his friend._

_Sora looked over his shoulder slowly. It was Sora alright, but something was wrong. Sora's Blue eyes were that of a dead man. They had no emotion in them. _

"_Riku" The younger teen whispered. _

_As soon as the words left the teens lips the sky darkened. Everything started to die in front of Riku's eyes. The water turned blood red. Sora's clothing soaked up the water. _

"_Sora!" Riku began to run to his friend. _

_The other boy just smiled a sad smile, and right before his eyes Sora began to fade. _

"_Sora!" He cried out reaching for his friend._

"_Riku…" The fading boy said "What does it mean to be empty?"_

_Riku was a few feet from his friend, he tried to grab him but when he did Sora disappeared. Riku stood in disbelief at where his friend had once been. _

"_Empty…Empty" A distant voice said._

_Suddenly it seemed like people grabbed Riku and pulled him down. _

Sora's POV

_The image of himself lunged at Sora. Sora barely had enough time to raise his keyblade to defend himself. The image pushed down on the other keyblade so hard Sora's arms began to ache. Then the image released the other keyblade and lunged at Sora's side. _

_Sora blocked the blade and jumped backwards to his feet. Then he ran at the image. But the image was too fast, one second it was in front of him the next it was gone. Sora looked around in panic. _

"_You-who" Said a voice behind him._

_Sora turned around and was greeted with a blade to his stomach. Sora fell to his knees and spat out blood, and gasped in pain. The dark ultima keyblade had cut through Sora's skin and was fizzing with darkness. Sora felt something burn on his neck. He looked up._

_His image was standing over Sora with the dark keyblade on his neck. The darkness the came off the blade burned Sora's skin. _

"_You're too easy" The image chuckled "Let this be a sign Sora, give up you can't win" And with that he plunged his blade in Sora's neck. It everything went black._

A/N: Oh dear Sora's in trouble isn't he? And what will happen to Riku? This dream chappy is over! I hope you liked it! Yay 1956 words! I NEED SUGGESTIONS! GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS IN REVIEWS! NOT E-MAIL! Review!


	3. feels of empty

A/N: Finally I have gotten around to updating! Warnings if you don't like blood do not read! Sora finally starts to go evil! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Feeling of Empty

Sora's POV

Sora snapped his eyes open and sat up. He was breathing heavily and in cold sweat. He attempted to stand but cried out and fell back down. A large wave of pain washed over him and he gasped. Straining to lift his head Sora looked at where the pain was blossoming from.

"W-wha?" Sora gasped as he stared at his abdomen.

On his stomach was a large gash that was pouring blood all over his sheets. The gash looked angry and new it had an aura of darkness come out. Sora remembered his nightmare and laid back down breathing in short labored gasps. Pain was the only thing he felt.

"_Empty…empty"_

Sora suddenly heard nothing, no even his own breathing. He sat up and tried to leave the room, but a wave of nausea over took him and heaved. A large pool of blood hit the floor with a splat. Sora only stared down at it as it glistened in the dim light.

"Oh my god" He whispered.

Riku's POV

(About the same time)

Riku opened his eyes. He was in his room not the islands. He sat up and stared at the clock. 5:49 am. No one was awake at this hour of the day. He rubbed his temples and groaned in anger. What the hell was that? Why would he dream about Sora disappearing? It was too early to think of those things. He lay back down and sighed.

"Sora…would you ever leave me?" He said aloud to the empty room.

Riku stayed in the bed for hours just thinking about Sora. Would he ever leave him? No the idea was absurd. Sora and Riku were best friends they wouldn't hurt each other. But Riku hurt Sora because of his own curiosity. But Sora forgave him.

"Ugh…stop thinking Riku you'll hurt yourself" He slapped his head with his palm. "Sora won't leave that's final!"

Riku rose from his bed and walked out of the room. He was going to visit Sora and ask him some questions. Even if he was still asleep he'd drag him out of bed he'd get his answers.

Sora's POV

Sora didn't feel pain anymore, his gaze drifted from the blood to his stomach. The gash was gone but the blood was still there.

"That wasn't just any nightmare" Sora said.

He rose from his bed and limped out the door for his stomach was killing him. Out in the hallway he got nauseated again and threw up blood.

"_Empty…you are empty"_

"Shut up" Sora said through gritted teeth and ran out the door.

Sora continued to run out to the docks, without hesitating he got on his boat and rowed to Destiny Island. The voice still following him.

"_Empty…empty"_

Riku's POV

"I have no idea why I live so far from Sora" Riku grumbled.

Riku walked up the road Sora's house in his sight. Reaching the house he knocked on the door. The sounds of someone running down the stairs were heard from the other side of the door. 'Don't hurt yourself Sora' Riku thought. But was surprised when he saw not Sora open the door but his mother.

"Have you seen Sora!" She cried. She looked like she had just woken up.

"N-no ma'am"

"Oh my god where is he?" She broke down.

"What happened?" Riku said with concern.

"I-I think I poisoned him! I have never seen so much blood!"

"B-blood?" Riku stuttered

"Riku I can't find him! Please help me!" Selene pleaded her eyes filled with tears.

"I'll find him ma'am!" Riku turned and ran down the road.

He had a feeling of where he was. Destiny Islands.

Sora's POV

Sora stood in the ocean about knee deep. The water was washing some of the blood off his clothing. Sora didn't feel anything not even pain.

'What's wrong with me?' He thought.

"_You're empty"_

'What do you mean?'

"_Well, do you feel anything?"_

'Not really'

"_Hehe, see empty"_

"Who are you?" Sora said aloud.

"Sora?" A high voice called.

Sora looked over his shoulder then swore. Kairi was on the beach.

Kairi was Sora's female friend. She had long crimson hair that reached the shoulder blades. She had violet eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a pink zip up…thing. (Don't know what it is) with a pink skirt. She was a worry wart at times.

"Oh hey Sora! I didn't know you were here!"

"Me neither" He answered curtly surprising Kairi.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?"

"No everything was fine till you showed up"

Kairi's mouth dropped open, Sora was never rude. She was waiting for him to turn to her and say he was joking, but it never happened. She began to grow angry.

"Sora take that back!"

"Reason? (My response when I'm angry)"

"Because that's rude!"

"Oh I'm so sorry, your highness!" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"S-sora" Tears began to fill her eyes "W-why are y-you acting this way?"

"Because you're annoying"

Kairi broke down and fell to her knees. Usually Sora would feel really bad and say he was joking and pleaded her to forgive him, but this time Sora just smiled and had a feeling fill him. Though he couldn't help but wonder, why was he acting this way? Was it because he was having a bad day?

Suddenly a wave of nausea took Sora and he paled. He swallowed quickly to keep the blood down. Closed his eyes, and breathed large slow breaths. Not now not in front of her. Everything went silent, but this time he was grateful.

_Empty…empty_

"Empty…hmm" Sora whispered.

Riku's POV

Riku jumped off his boat and ran down the beach. He had to be here! Selene said she'd never seen so much blood. Blood. The thought sent shivers up his spine.

"Sora" He whispered.

As he ran down the beach he stopped in his tracks. Kairi was on the sand crying her eyes out. Not even seeing Sora he ran the young woman and when to his knees.

"Kai what's wrong!" Riku embraced the princess of heart.

"I-I don't k-know what I-I did" Kairi sobbed "H-he's act-ting s-strange, l-like his heart is t-tainted"

"Tainted? Who are you talking about?"

Kairi only pointed to the water and Riku followed it and saw Sora, back turned to the two. Riku began to grow angry he stood and shouted.

"Sora get your ass over here NOW!"

The boy didn't seem fazed, he ignored the rampaging teen.

"Sora!" Riku shouted again with the same response.

Riku stomped over to the water and walked in.

"Riku! Be careful! He's not himself!" Kairi shouted after him.

Riku walked till he was five feet from the teen, fuming with anger. No one ignored him and made Kairi cry on his watch, not even his best friend. The other teen turned slowly to met the others eyes.

Sora was a little pale and his eyes dull and unemotional. He looked at him and smiled.

"What's wrong Riku? Don't like the way I talk with that bitch" Sora smirked

"Don't call her that Sora!"

"Oh right" The boy lifted his arms and shrugged while shaking his head. "Her highness is far to fragile for this, has to depend on her white haired savor"

"Sora! Shut up!" Riku started to grow really anger.

"Touché, what are you going to do?"

"This!" With so much speed Riku was next to Sora.

His fist connected with Sora stomach. Sora stumbled back holding the place where Riku hit him.

"Maybe that will get some sense into you!" Riku said smirking, but it vanished as soon as it came.

Sora had grown even paler. His eyes were filled with shock; he was holding his stomach with on hand and the other covering his mouth. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"S-sora you ok? I didn't"-

Sora made a small noise. He took a step back and made the sound again. Then to Riku's horror he bent down and threw up. Red began to spread in the water. Kairi screamed in horror. Riku paled as he remembered the reason why he came here.

Sora's POV

The coppery taste came back to his mouth as he stared at the red stain in the salt water. Large pain erupted in his stomach he let a small whimper escape him.

"S-sora Oh my god…Sora" Riku choked out.

"_Hehe"_

'You again, who are you?'

'_Careless child'_

"Shut up" Sora said aloud

'_I can help you'_

'I don't need help'

'_If you say so…I'm here if you change you're mind'_

'Thanks but no thanks'

'_He's happy you're like this you know'_

'Who?'

'_You're friend'_

'You're lying'

'_Hehe I wish I was'_

A hand gently touched his shoulder and he went rigid and jumped back. He looked up and saw Riku with a scared look on his face. Sora smirked and stood straight but he still held his stomach.

"Hehe, happy? Personal I didn't learn anything"

"S-sora I-I"

"Shut up!" Sora shouted at the shocked teen "I don't care!"

He summoned his Ultima Keyblade as he felt anger surge through him. He didn't notice that the blade was a little darker than the original. He crouched down and prepared to strike.

"I don't need you're pity!" Sora shouted and lunged.

Riku had enough time to summon and lift his blade to block the attack. Sora was pressing his weight on the blade. Riku's knees bent a little from his weight and he began to sweat. Sora saw he was holding back and smirked.

"Riku are you holding back? Don't!"

Sora pulled back and lunged for his side. Riku brought his blade and blocked, Sora aimed for his back but he also blocked that. Sora jumped back a healthy distance from his friend, but as soon as his feet touched to floor his stomach exploded in pain. His weapon disappeared and gripped his stomach. Once again he threw up, but instead of the pain stopping it intensified. Sora couldn't take it and the world began to dim. He heard one last thing before he blacked out.

"_Hehe…Are you sure child? You look like you need help to me…Hehe"_

A/N: Wow it took me forever to do this! I was working on key cat that I forgot about this story! Well, for the few ppl who read this here you go! Cyca out!


	4. Darkness

A/N: Yayayayayayayayayay! I updated!

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts (Slinks off to corner)

Distrusting friendship

Riku's POV

"Sora!" Riku shouted as he dived for his falling friend.

He was able to catch Sora before he hit the water. He stared down at his best friend angry replaced with fear. Sora was breathing hard and a trickle of blood came from his mouth.

"Oh god" Riku whispered as Kairi screamed in panic.

Riku carried his friend (bride style) to the shore; Kairi was crying her eyes out and chanting to herself.

"Kai!" Riku shouted at her to get her attention.

"Y-yes?" Her voice shook.

"Get the boats ready we have to get him back to town!" He was panicking, opposite of what he usually was.

Kairi froze for a moment then nodded quickly and dashed to the docks. Riku ran after her slowed by the weight in his arms.

'Sora…please be alright!' He thought as he ran.

Sora's POV

"Ow" Sora rubbed his head and gazed at where he was.

Darkness everywhere. Sora could see himself but nothing around him except himself.

"Where am I?"

_Your heart_

"What?"

_Odd isn't it? Your heart is tainted._

"Tainted?"

_Why yes!_

"How?"

_Who, what, where, how, when. You ask too many questions!_

"…"

_Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself._

The sound of footsteps came to Sora's ears. He turned and saw what had been haunting him.

Riku POV

Riku watched as the doctor stepped out and gesture for Selene. She quickly stood up and walked over and quietly talked the doc.

'It's all my fault, if I didn't do that he would be fine' Riku thought and looked down at his hands.

"Riku" Kairi spoke "It isn't your fault"

"But it is! If I-"

"No" Kairi said firmly them softened. "He was hurt by something else"

"…"

Kairi sighed. It was no use. Convincing Riku was impossible.

"Selene!" Sora's mother walked back to them looking pale "Is he alright?"

"Internal bleeding" She sat down then burst into tears.

"I-I don't know h-how it happened! I checked up on him last night and he seemed fine!"

Kairi comforted Selene the best she could. Riku was lost in thought.

'He was fine…Maybe he was attacked?'

Riku turned to Selene.

"Is it alright if I go see him?"

Selene looked at him and slowly nodded. Riku walked up stairs to doorway of Sora's room. He felt his heart sink when he saw Sora passed out on his bed. Riku sat on Sora's bed and watched his friend, he let a sad sigh escape.

_Riku, do you know what it means to be empty?_

'I don't know Sora, I really don't'

Sora POV

Sora took a step back, fear filled him to such a level that he felt like his blood was icy.

_Now child, don't be afraid. I'm here to help you_

"…"

_Join me, everything will be fine. _

The figure held out his hand.

_Don't be afraid. Darkness is the only option._

Sora stepped towards the person.

_Darkness will fill you._

Sora took a step forward but froze.

"What about mom? Kairi and Riku?"

_They don't understand. They think you're insane, not I Keybearer. I understand._

The figure smiled sweetly. And Sora took another step towards him. He was only three feet away from the figure.

_I will guide you._

Sora outstretched his hand

_You will not be empty._

Sora grabbed his hand.

Riku POV

Riku was walking home alone. He left Sora's house filled with guilt. He was taking the long way to home.

"Empty… was Sora trying to tell me something?" Riku thought.

Suddenly Riku felt a presence. It was dark and evil. Riku turned to where it was coming from.

"No… Sora?"

Sora's POV

Sora felt pain then cold. When Sora took the figure's hand a large magic circle surrounded them. It erupted in a purple light that was blinding. Sora shouted in pain as the light concentrated on him. The figure just smiled.

The light stopped abruptly and Sora felt like he never had before. He released the figure's and fell to his knees, breathing hard. He looked down at his hands in bewilderment.

_Powerful isn't it? Child, welcome to the darkness._

A/N: Hahahahahaha! Short but straight to the point! From now on, the chappys will be short. I don't have the patience to make them long! Cyca out!


	5. Heart of Darkness

A/N: Sorry for delay. After a few people reviewed asking me to continue, I guess it motivated me to actually finish this chapter. Go figure! Dedicated to tr1ckydr1v3er, Azure Terigues, Rose93drarkness, and Evil genius of the COCA.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

Hearts of dark

Riku POV

Riku ran down the street with ungodly speed. The darkness was fresh but powerful. It couldn't be from Sora…Could it?

'No. Sora's light' Riku thought.

Then Riku froze.

"Sora!"

Sora's POV

"Darkness?" Sora shuttered.

_I will guide you. _

Sora raised his head and looked at the figure. His eyes filled with wonder.

_You'll work under me. You needn't worry. _

Sora shakily stood up and nodded.

_Good boy. Now... I need you to go to the docks on your little home. And wait there._

"The d-docks? Oh.. sure" Sora whispered, still a little shaken from what had just happened.

_Wonderful. Now go on don't leave me waiting._

-o0o-

Sora's eyes snapped open and he gasped. He pulled himself to a sitting position and stared straight ahead.

'Is all his for real?.. Or not?'

Sora put one hand on his stomach and raised an eyebrow. It didn't hurt, in fact, it felt like any normal tummy would feel in the middle of the night…hungry. Sora smiled a very small smile as he heard his stomach grumble at him.

Sora swiftly swung his feet over the bed but hesitated when it came to standing up.

"Well" Sora said to himself "here goes nothing"

Sora pushed one foot on the ground, nothing. The other had the same result. Wonderful! Sora stood up with a sly smile on his face. Sora took three steps and then and jumped when he heard a noise.

"Stupid! Stupid junk!" Sora cursed as he glared down at the rubber duck that had shrieked as he stepped on it.

'_Child'_

Sora, startled, when rigid and wide eyed.

'_Don't diddle-daddle on useless things. Come to the docks.'_

"…Yes sir"

The voice didn't answer back and Sora stiffly left his room and walked down the hall. Sora reflected his dream and shuttered. Another him? Killing himself? Why would he do that to himself?

Shaking his head Sora reached the stairs and hesitated. The kitchen light was on, meaning his mother was awake.

'Super' Sora thought with a scowl.

Sora took slow and deliberate steps down the stairs trying not to make a sound.

"Sora?"

'Crud'

Sora stared at his guardian his eyes icy. Selene stood with one hand on her mouth, her eyes were red and swollen.

"Sora, baby! What are you doing up? Why aren't you sleeping? Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine"

"Sora"

Sora tried to walk past his mother, but she grabbed his arm.

"Sora what?"

"I have to go"

"No you don't!"

"I need to meet someone"

"Someone? Who?"

"Mom" Sora cringed and pulled his arm away from her. "Bye"

"What? Sora?...Wait!!"

Sora dashed out the door and sprinted down the street. The night was cool and Sora was only wearing a black t-shirt and some jeans (Somehow, he was out of his bloody clothing and in some new clean ones).

"Sora!"

Riku POV

Sora turned to look at his friend. His eyes blue, but with an odd purple ring bordering his pupil. Riku grimaced at the dark scent that surrounded Sora. Sora stare at him oddly.

"Riku?"

"Sora! What are you doing?"

"Sorry no time" Sora dashed down the street.

Riku sputtered and glared at Sora's back and pursued the boy. It was definitely Sora. But why?

'Dang! When did Sora learn to run so fast?' Riku thought as he tried to catch up with the keybearer.

Sora looked back once and glared at the other teen.

"Sora, stop! We really need to talk!" Riku tried to reason with the boy, but Sora would have none of it.

'_Aren't you persistent'_

"Wha?" Riku gasped in shock.

Suddenly the ground went black and bubbly. Long arms and bodies began to pop out.

"Heartless?!" Riku skidded to a stop to avoid running into the large mass of darkness.

Riku looked up and hissed angrily. He was losing Sora.

"Sora!" Riku swiped at a pouncing heartless. "Wait!"

Sora's POV

'Whoa' Sora thought as he saw the Heartless come out of the ground.

'_In do time, you too can control the heartless'_

Sora remained quiet. Should he go back and help Riku, or continue his way to the docks? After a quick decision he decided the docks werethe more pressing matter and left Riku to fend for himself.

Sora's feet pounded on the cobblestone as he ran, clouds began to build in the night sky threatening to rain. Sora could see the docks and pressed on further, nervousness and worry filling him. But Sora was thankful, at least it was **something**. The docks were wet and slipperyas Sora stepped on them.

'_Good boy, wait there'_

Sora nodded almost sadly.

'What am I doing?' Sora thought.

Riku's POV

"Damn it!" Riku slashed at the heartless. "I don't have time for this"

The heartless just kept coming, and Riku decided it was time to make a run for it. Riku's eyes scanned the mob and saw an opening to his right. Riku dashed at the vulnerable spot, his Way To Dawn slicing any heartless the just so happened to be in his path. With the heartless on his tail, Riku ran as quickly as his legs could take him. He had to reach Sora before anything happened to him!

Riku's felt himself fill with relief when he saw Sora just standing at the docks. He was staring at the ocean that was showing sighs of an upcoming storm.

"Sora!" Riku shouted.

Sora turned around and grinned slyly.

"Sora what are you doing?!" Riku ran up to Sora angrily, forgetting the heartless.

"None of your business, _Ri_ku" Sora said mockingly.

"Of course it's my business" Riku growled. "Your not supposed to be out of bed!"

"You're the one that put me there" Sora sneered.

"No- wha?" Riku sputtered.

"If you hadn't punched me I won't have passed out, your so mean Riku"

"Don't give me this guilt trip!" Riku tried to defend himself, but Sora was right. It was his fault.

Sora made an amused hum and looked past Riku.

"Did you forget something Riku?"

Riku didn't even have time to turn around. The heartless tackled Riku and pinned him down. They paid no heed to Sora, who glanced down at Riku with a chuckle.

"So forgetful"

Sora's POV

Sora sighed and looked away from Riku.

"What's taking so long?" He muttered.

'_So impatient'_

Sora looked at the sky, as if the voice was from there.

Suddenly from the end of the dock a large black portal appeared. Sora held his breath, why did this feel so wrong?

'_Come Keybearer'_

As if he had no control over his own body Sora walked toward the dark portal

'I-I'm sorry, Riku' Sora thought as he passed through the portal.

A/N: The only word that would describe this To think I actually continued this after a year. Wow, you guys really are something. Maybe I'll do TFL next…Hmmmm. I hate this chappy. Its AWFUL!!


End file.
